


Jacked

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Magic, Sensitivity, Sex Magic, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right, Alec thought, this is fine. This is totally….</p><p>Magnus took off his shirt. </p><p>Fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacked

Alec felt harried. The past few weeks had been a grueling, exhausting search for Jace that the Clave was not interested enough in. As a result, Alec, Izzy and Clary were once again mostly on their own in terms of time and resources. 

… Mostly, of course because Magnus was still there. 

Just thinking about the glittering Warlock made Alec blush. They had managed to go on a few dates here and there, mostly just a drink or two at a local bar before one or both of them were called away on business. Alec was starting to have a deep hatred for Magnus’s sparkling phone, which seemed to nearly constantly be ringing with people who needed (read: wanted) Magnus’s attention. 

Then again, Alec didn’t blame them. Having Magnus look at him like he was the most interesting man in the room was more addicting than he thought it would be. Especially because Magnus was so interesting himself. Shockingly warm and vulnerable under a layer of sharp humor and keen intelligence. Magnus held himself with wisdom and a depth of humility that Alec hadn’t been expecting. The Warlock didn’t think seem to find himself superior to anyone, valuing each life in his path as intrinsically valuable and equal to his own. Alec imagined that it would be easy to look at humanity, at morals and their failings, and decide that you are superior to them but Magnus never did that.

Or, at least he hadn’t thus far and Magnus wasn’t the type of person who acted a certain way to impress anyone else. He was blatantly, and unapologetically himself. Another thing that Alec found himself liking more and more- the way that Magnus wore his vulnerable side as a strength and never once backed down from the deadly terror of bearing your heart to the world. Yet, he was not weak or soft. Alec had seen enough of the man at this point to know that he was deadly in a confrontation, though he seemed to avoid bloodshed like the plague. This mess of contradictions kept him addicted and he couldn’t look away. 

“Alec, are you coming?” 

Alec rolled his eyed. “Yes, Izzy. Just grabbing something.” 

“Well grab it quicker. Magnus said that he had a major lead.” 

Alec did move quicker to grab the last few things he needed to grab off his shelf, grabbing his phone charger at the last minute on a whim. 

They walked over to Magnus’s place, which in the heat of summer took them longer. They were all sticky but also vibrating with excitement. They hadn’t had a decent lead on where the _Morning Star_ had gone since Jace left and they were starting to doubt themselves. 

They moved to knock on the door when smoke started seeping from the bottom of the door. Alec didn’t think twice, pushing the door forward with his bow drawn to asses the situation. In the apartment Magnus was standing over a cauldron that was overflowing with a dark gray smog like substance that he was pouring into three separate golden containers. 

“Magnus?” 

“Oh lovely! My little Shadowhunters are here,” Magnus said moving swiftly to greet them and place a light kiss on Alec’s blushing cheek. “Just a few more steps and I’ll explain everything. Feel free to pour yourself a drink while I finish this up.” 

They sat on the couch and Izzy poured herself a weak martini. He tapped his hand nervously on his knee while he waited for Magnus to tell them what was going on. 

“Aha! I am done,” Magnus said with grand flourish and the billowing white sleeves of his shirt following the movement. 

“What is it?” 

“I was glancing through The Book of the White the other night before bed for some light reading,” Alec snorted recalling the size of the book but otherwise said nothing, “and I found this spell. It is significantly stronger than any tracking a Warlock or even Parabatai could accomplish and requires three individuals with close ties to the person who is being tracked. As a result it is almost never used, however today it is the perfect solution.” 

Magnus gave a nod to the three young people standing before him. 

“Is it… Is it dangerous?” Clary asked. Her eyes and voice were hard but he could still make out a twitch of nervousness. 

“Oh no, dear. Well it certainly won’t hurt you. I think it may sting me a tad.” 

Alec opened his mouth to say that was unacceptable but he was silenced by a surprisingly sharp glade from Magnus.

“Alright,” Alec said instead,”what do you need us to do?” 

Magnus placed the three of them five feet behind the pentagram he had already drawn on the ground which was surrounded by candles. 

“Now, darlings,” Magnus said, “I am going to give each of you a vial of the potion I was brewing. From there I will need to place some of each of your blood in your individual potion, will that be alright?” 

They all nodded in assent and Magnus pulled out a ceremonial dagger. The Warlock was quick, slicing into the flesh drawing the blood and healing the wound before any of them even had time to process the pain. 

“Now, hold it with two hands and face me the entire time. Do not move unless I specifically tell you to.” 

Izzy, Alec and Clary nodded and Magnus started to unbutton his shirt and reaching for a deep red oil that was on the counter. 

“Whoa!” Izzy said, “What are you doing?” 

“Oh! I am sorry, the ritual has to be done naked on my part. Well naked and covered in the Sun Oil. It opens my senses and makes me more sensitive to the pulls of energy… Although, also more sensitive in general,” Magnus said winking at Alec.

 

_Right,_ Alec thought, _this is fine. This is totally…._

 

Magnus took off his shirt.

 

_Fine._

 

What the hell. Alec’s brain was short circuiting because Magnus’s body made no sense. He was built. Arm muscles and biceps that could rival his own, and Magnus sure was not a soldier. His abdominal muscles were cut and lean, tapering into his narrow waist only making his shoulders seem impossibly more broad. 

Izzy wolf whistled next to him, “Damn Magnus. If I had know that is what you were packing under those layers I wouldn’t have given you to my brother.” 

Magnus laughed light heartedly, even though Alec was _losing his fucking mind_. 

Alec knew he was staring but he couldn’t look away, because damn. He had the overwhelming urge to readjust himself in his pants but he was not doing that in front of his sister. He had pride. 

… Or so he thought, but then Magnus went to unbutton his pants and Alec cursed his existence. What type of sick god, Alec thought, would have me see my (boyfriend? Guy I’ve been on dates with? Object of my recent sex dreams?) naked for the first time with my sister? 

He slid his pants down and Alec made a noise that sounded embarrassingly like a whimper. Magnus had chosen to wear tight black briefs that certainly did not leave a lot to the imagination. If he had been wondering if Magnus had a generous… Package… He did not need to wonder anymore. 

Izzy looked over at his noise and he glanced over to her with a look of panic. She smiled at him commiserating before leaning over to whisper, “you chose damn well, older brother.” 

Alec had nothing to say to that. In part because he couldn’t think of a witty response, in part because Magnus had pulled out the sun oil and was now _rubbing it on his chest._ His slick hands leaving his already gorgeous skin gleaming under the oil making him look like a god. 

Thankfully, or not thankfully, for Alec, Magnus turned around at this point to face the pentagram. It was only then that he reached his glistening fingers under his briefs and pulled them down revealing…

_Oh wow._

_Oh fuck._

The view from the back was almost more glorious than the view from the front. Back muscles rippled with every movement, the firm (impressive) swell of his ass hung in two perky bubbles above thick thighs. And they were thick. Alec thinks he wouldn’t mind spending some time between those thighs. 

Magnus turned over, his eyes had become his natural cat eye yellow green he raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you ready?” 

_Damn right,_ Alec thought before shaking his head and reminding himself forcefully that this was to find Jace and his penis was lower on his list of priorities. 

“Yeah,” Alec said his voice surprisingly low and gravely. He blushed and cleared his throat to try again, “Yes. We’re ready.” 

Magnus flashed a self satisfied smirk, because of course that sly man knew exactly what he was doing before (praise the angel) he bent over to pick up the Book of the White. 

He began to chant and the vial he was holding began to burn unpleasantly warm but he clung harder to it. A sparkling white vapor rose from the center of the pentagram and entered Magnus’s body who went stiff. The lights in the apartment flickered for a few more minutes and the wind still hummed with magical energy when all of a sudden it stopped. 

Magnus collapsed on the floor onto the pillows he had placed there earlier and looked over at the shadowhunters. 

“You can move now,” he said tiredly. 

Alec moved immediately to his side. However, in his worry for Magnus had forgotten one very important fact. Magnus was very, very naked. And slick. Under his hands. And the Warlock just whimpered. 

“Did I hurt you?” Alec said forcing down his own lust again. 

“No, darling. My skin… The oil makes my skin very sensitive.” 

Alec nodded and tried not to swallow his own tongue. 

“So… Did it work?” Clary cut in. 

“Oh yes, sorry darling. I was a bit disoriented for a moment. I have coordinates!” Magnus bounced over to a notepad and paper writing down where specifically he was in the ocean. 

Because Jace was on a boat they couldn’t exactly have a Warlock teleport them because that would necessitate that the warlock at one point visited that specific area.

“As far as I can tell,” Magnus said still naked but now leaning over a map, “the boat is nearing Puerto Rico. They’ll be there in about a week.” 

Alec nodded, “we’ll ask the San Juan Institute to set up a watch for them and to be ready to take the ship. We’ll head down in three days to help them and aid with supplies.” 

“Hey Alec,” Izzy said with a mischievous smirk, “we won’t be able to do anything right now. Why don’t Clary and I write up the report and send the message to San Juan. You stay here and… Help Magnus clean up.” She gestured to the room at large before pulling Clary with her. 

Alec sent up a silent prayer in thanks for having such a great sister before turning to a still naked Magnus Bane. 

He opened his mouth to try to say something but he couldn’t think of anything that communicated what he wanted so instead he just reached over and grabbed Magnus into a deep kiss. 

Magnus is usually fairly responsive when they kissed, but rarely as overwhelmed as Alec because they weren’t unfamiliar sensations. Today a simple kiss had him basically writhing in Alec’s arms. The reason they hadn’t gone further than a few kisses wasn’t a lack of desire, but they had been so busy lately. Tonight however, Izzy was taking care of the Institute and Magnus had told them he planned a quiet night. They were together. 

He ran his hands greedily over the strong shoulders that were usually hidden by layers and down his firm back. 

Magnus was clawing back just as intensely. The Sun Oil was clearly doing its job because Alec had never seen Magnus this desperate. 

“Magnus,” Alec panted, “Magnus, do you want…?” 

Magnus cut him off with a fierce kiss, “you stupid Nephilim, I have wanted you since we met.” 

“Thank god,” Alec said placing his hands firmly on the swell of his boyfriends ass. 

“Bed, bed, Bed,” Magnus said panting into his mouth.

As he is being pulled to the bedroom he realizes he knows exactly what he wants to do. His head had been swimming with options, with desires that he had but now that he has Magnus more needy and desperate than usual he is not going to waste the opportunity. 

Finally in the bedroom Alec kisses him again and pushes Magnus down onto silk sheets. Magnus arches up, the slick fabric burning against his sensitive skin. Alec pulls off his own shirt and pants, desperately wanting to feel that bronzed skin on his own. 

“You look, by the Angel, Magnus you look,” Alec can’t even speak. His hands are too busy running down his chest. He spends a moment on darkened nipples that appear to be very sensitive based on the way the delicate touches are making Magnus react. 

“See,” Magnus says panting, “See something you like?” 

Alec growls and lowers his lips to the chest he had only been touching, and Magnus arches up at the soft touch. Alec is going to have so much _fun_ with him tonight. 

He spends more time on his nipples, which has Magnus whimpering like he’s being tortured already. Alec has barely started. 

Alec can’t help but feel powerful. Usually, when they kiss Magnus is preternaturally in control. His mouth is so talented, and even in pleasure his response is controlled after centuries of stimuli. 

Tonight, however, tonight its like no one has ever touched the Warlock before and for a moment Alec likes to let himself imagine that its true. 

He reaches up for a moment to place a kiss on Magnus’s biceps and bites to leave a hickey. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t have a thing for arms. With Jace they were the first thing Alec noticed about him. There was just something so… capable about a man with strong arms. 

“Alec please, please,” Magnus is _begging_. 

Alec is in heaven. 

“Please what?” Alec said with a playful grin to hide his own slight anxiety. He wants to do this and bananas in the Institute can attest to the fact that he has practiced but he’s still nervous. 

“Anything,” Magnus said babbling, “god please just stop teasing. Do anything.” 

Alec took pity on him and began kissing down the deep ridges of Magnus’s abdominal muscles before he finally reached the thick (generous) swell of his lovers erection. He considers, briefly, teasing but Magnus is already such a mess it isn’t necessary. 

He takes it as deep as he can go, and Magnus makes a sound like he’s sobbing. Alec takes that to be a good sign as he carefully covers his teeth and brings his hand to take the length that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Magnus thrusts up like he can’t help it and Alec takes it. He, as he found out with the banana at the institute, doesn’t have much of a gag reflex though he does drool. Alec files that away as “ you win some lose some”. 

He loses himself in it, the feeling of his shoulders brushing Magnus’s thighs, the weight and scent of him in his mouth. He feels surrounded. Magnus has never felt more human to him. 

“Alec. God, your mouth. Where did you learn to…? Alexander you’re doing so well,” Magnus moans above him. The praise makes Alec’s neck blush but he feels a surprising flash of heat rush through his body and he moans creating a feedback loop that makes Magnus moan and thrust up uncontrollably again. 

There is something undeniably sexy about doing this for him, because right now there is something undeniably masculine about Magnus. The hair on his quivering thighs is dark and long, his cock was hard and thick in Alec’s mouth with the musky scent of arousal. In this moment Alec doesn’t have to deny to himself that he’s dreamed about doing something like this his whole life. 

Alec is hard, he knows that. So he reaches his other hand down to grip himself tightly. He isn’t going to last long. Not with Magnus sobbing and begging above him and praising him. Not with Magnus’s hands tangled in Alec’s thick black locks, not pushing… Just feeling. Occasionally stroking Alec’s jaw bone on the upstroke- a heartbreakingly tender gesture in a deeply heated moment. 

“Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful like this. So lovely. I am not going to last much longer, my darling. Alexander, my lovely boy. Lovely, lovely, lovely man.”

Magnus was beginning to tense up, “oh Alexander! I’m going to.”

He tries to push him off but Alec remains stubbornly down, swallowing around Magnus one more time.

“Alexander,” Magnus screams. The walls shake with the force of Magnus’s magic feeding out from the orgasm changing the entire room a bright sunshine yellow. 

The magic also pushes pleasure back into Alec, who was already stroking himself. The sudden pleasure filling his body causes him to come with a surprised shout. 

“Wow,” Magnus said. He sounds fucked stupid and Alec feels pleased even if he is still shaking with the aftershock of his own sudden orgasm. 

“Wow,” Alec responds pulling himself up from his place between Magnus’s thighs. 

“Wait, let me,” Magnus said moving to return the favor.

Alec waves him off with a blush, “when you.. um… You sort of. Your magic?” 

Magnus, luckily, understands and laughs slightly under his breath, “sorry about that. I can’t believe that happened. I haven’t lost control of my magic like that in a long time.” 

“Its fine… It was nice,” Alec says and promptly wants to slap himself. Nice? Nice is what you say when someone gets you socks for Christmas, not when they give you a magical orgasm. 

“Nice?” Magnus said eyes twinkling with mischief, “well I guess I will have to prove myself to you later tonight. I can’t have word getting around that Magnus Bane isn’t a generous lover.” 

Alec flushes at the idea of being someones _lover_ but smiles deeply at the idea of staying the night here wrapped up with Magnus. He has Jace’s location and a beautiful man in bed with him. 

“Well don’t let me stop you. A man is nothing without his reputation,” Alec said seriously getting up briefly to put his cellphone on charge. 

Magnus snickered before pulling Alec over so the younger man’s head is laying on his chest. Alec relaxed and let himself be held for the first time in years. He wasn’t sure what the next few months would hold, but for the moment he had now Alec wasn’t going to waste a moment. 

Alec tilted his head up to capture Magnus’s lips in another kiss before letting his brain drift into sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me smile! 
> 
> Also the videos of Harry Shum Jr working out make me smile.
> 
> Follow me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/menckenschrestomethy


End file.
